This invention relates to a feeding device, in particular for poultry, comprising:
an essentially dish-shaped pan with a bottom and an upright peripheral wall in which feed can be presented to the birds, and the bottom of which is provided with a central upright part,
a drop tube for the supply of feed to the pan, the lower free end of which is situated centrally above the bottom of the pan, which drop tube can be moved over a limited, variable distance relative to the bottom of the pan in order to form a first feed supply opening of variable size between the bottom free end of the drop tube and the bottom of the pan, as a result of which feed can pass from the drop tube into the pan, and which drop tube at a distance from the free end is provided with one or more second feed supply openings, in the bottom position of the drop tube the first feed supply opening being closed and the second feed supply opening(s) being opened, and in the top position of the drop tube the first feed supply opening being open and the second feed supply opening(s) being closed.